Cadmus Boys
by Chimpchar
Summary: An AU. Roy Harper, Superboy, and Terry McGinnis escape Cadmus after a mysterious fire. Here's their lives afterwards. Ch 1. The Escape.


**Hi. I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters in this fic unless otherwise noted. Those honors belong to DC comics and their ****associates.**

The fire alarm was blasting through Project Cadmus. Everyone was running out of the building. All the scientists watched helplessly as the large fire was consuming their work. Destroying it. Killing it. Freeing it.

From underground in the sub-levels, their slaves, the genomorphs were getting away safely. They were free.

Yet, in a room, closed off by a firewall, there were two people, two parts of Cadmus' projects, Kr and Batman Beyond, and, in another room like it around 27 sub-levels up, there was the "source material" for project Broken Arrow. They were all safe from the fire and had a way out. This was their escape of this torture chamber.

Terry and his brother had been imprisoned after witnessing their parents' murder, as opposed to roaming the halls as they did before their parents murder. Before the board of directors found out. They had realized that he was born with DNA of Batman. No one ever told Terry until afterwards. His parents, being the scientists they were, had done it without permission. It had gotten them killed in to "complete the project", whatever that meant. However, he had been separated from his brother. Him, spared. His brother, killed.

After a month of living in a pod, Terry somehow heard Project Kr through the G-nomes link. That certain project was a synthetic boy, a teen clone of the Kryptonian superhero, Superman. They always talked, often also with another boy, who called himself Roy. The three of them often talked, and the other two told the third, Kr, whom they dubbed "Superboy" about the real world.

Finally, the big fire started. They had no idea how it started. The three, who always jokingly made plans to escape, took it as a chance to do so. For real. Roy asked what sub-level they were in, and, after a slightly long delay, ran down to free them. When he arrived, Terry took a second to stare in horror. Judging by the boys clothes, he was an archer. And Cadmus had cut his arm off. Even Superboy knew how cruel that would be to an archer.

Roy started hacking to release Terry, the kindly G-nome instructing him on what to do. Then, once released, Terry sprinted over to Superboy, and started to release him. He did so much faster than Arsenal, even though by this time the G-nome had fled. The boys started running. They would be free. They were all silent, following Terry, as he used to roam the halls he knew the layout of the place the best. Then, they escaped, but kept running. At morning they stopped and looked at each other. They had been too busy to talk.

"So...can you guys talk, or what?" Roy asked, breaking the awkward silence. The two older boys looked at the fifteen year old. "Yeah. So who's who? I'm Terry" Superboy nodded and muttered "Superboy, obviously," gesturing to his suit. Roy grinned and added "Well it's obvious you're a talker!" as sarcastically as he could. Superboy adopted the same sarcastic tone and said "I know, right? I'm obviously the type of kid who's never quiet."

The three boys grinned. Roy suddenly asked "Wait, what year is it?" "2010." Superboy responded quickly. "Damn it!" Roy shouted, "They've locked me up for three years!?" "Shhhhhh!" Terry shushed him. "Where are we?" Terry then asked "Um... Montgomery, Maryland." Superbowl said after about two minutes, looking around. "Um...not going to ask how you know that" Roy said. "So should we rest for the day?" Terry asked "Or do you two want to keep going?" "Keep going" Superboy Finally answered, "It would attract unwanted suspicion if we stopped, and we have no money." "Shit" Roy muttered. Superboy was right.

Suddenly, Terry paused, "We need a name for you Superboy. And Roy, since you were cloned you may want to choose a new one as well, or civilians will get suspicious of all of us." "I'll be...Conner Alexandre Kent." Connor said after a few minutes right as Roy opened his mouth. "Dude no fair! I was going to call myself Connor Hawke!" "Why don't you call yourself Roy Hawke, that way you can still be Roy, since you've lived around fifteen years being called Roy, but you have a new name." Connor suggested. "Hmmmmm...Roy Hawke...I like it!" Roy exclaimed. "And my codename will be...Arsenal." He added, as an afterthought "Great, my codename will be...Beyond." Terry said. The three newly named boys then kept walking towards their futures.

**So, my first (horrible) fic! I don't believe anyone else has done this before though so... AU of Independence day, obviously. Should I say what happened to Robin, KF and Aqualad that led to this? Should I continue at all? You guys decide, if anyone bothers to read this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
